A Vault Hunter Easter
by Christian3300
Summary: This is the first Easter the Vault Hunters are celebrating. What will the Vault Hunters do? If you guys like this one shot review, follow, and favorite it. I will make more one shots. If you like this read my main story Dawn Of A New Age. If you guys will please read my story it is a good one.


It was a warm day on Pandora. Maya, Lilith, Axton, Salvador, Zero, Gaige, Mordecai, and Brick were all gathered around the command table in the Crimson Raider HQ. "Well guys this is our first Easter together. To a memorable Easter. To Roland who died for a good cause. To Bloodwing we will all miss them. For the second generation of Vault Hunters who took down Handsome Jack and Hyperion." Lilith said holding up a glass of rakk ale. Everyone else held up their glasses of rakk ale.

"What should we do for Easter?" Maya asked Lilith. Lilith looked like she didn't know what they should do for their first Easter together.

"I don't know what we should do for our first Easter. Does anybody have any suggestions on what we should do?" Lilith asked everybody in the command center room. Everybody looked around and saw Salvador hold up his hand. Lilith put her face in her hand. "Yes Salvador? Do you have any suggestions?" Lilith asked Salvador reluctantly.

"How about we all go to the Bloodshot Stronghold and kill everybody in sight. I could do with breaking some bones for our first Easter." Salvador said to Lilith.

"No Salvador we aren't going to the Bloodshot Stronghold and killing a bunch of people." Lilith said shaking her head. Lilith looked around and Zero raised his hand. "Yes Zero? Do you have a suggestion about what we should do?" Lilith asked Zero fearing what he might say.

"How about we get a bunch of stalker eggs. Hide them around Sanctuary. Have all of the citizens and children try to find them. The three people who find the most Easter eggs get ten thousand dollars for the one who finds the most. Seven thousand five hundred for the person who finds the second most. Five thousand for the person who finds the third most." Zero said to Lilith. Lilith looked up and had a smile on her face.

"That sounds like a great idea Zero. Only one problem who is going to give the top three people all of that money." Lilith said to Zero. Maya put her hand up.

"I think I know who can. Salvador remember when you robbed the bank in Lynchwood a couple of weeks ago. I assume you still have all of that money. If you will hand out the award money we promise to pay you back." Maya said to Salvador who looked up and gave a thumb up.

"Alright I'll do it. I have enough money to do it. I guess we should get to hiding the Easter eggs, but we can always go to the Bloodshot"

"Salvador give it up we aren't going to the Bloodshot Stronghold to kill a couple of weak bandits." Lilith said to Salvador annoyed by him bringing it up again.

"Fine let's just go hide these Easter eggs. I'm already reconsidering giving the winners the money." Salvador said.

The Vault Hunter crew went out to the Highlands and stole all of the stalker eggs they could find around the Highlands. The Vault Hunters found around ten stalker eggs. The Vault Hunters returned to Sanctuary and hid the Easter eggs. Zero hid five of the stalker eggs one on top of Moxxi's bar, one by the fence by Scooter's garage, one where Clap Trap lives, one in 's mailbox, and one in Claptrap's Secret Stash.

Maya hid two of the stalker eggs. One where the mission BFF's happened and one by the medical vending machine in front of Marcus' shop.

Axton hid two of the stalker eggs. One where Do No Harm happened and one in the safe in Crimson Raider Headquarters.

Salvador hid one of the stalker eggs. The one Salvador hid was where you could pick up the one ECHO message where it is about This Just In with Hunter Hellquist by the little stand they had almost in the middle of Sanctuary. That was all of the Easter eggs that were hidden.

The person who found the third most Easter eggs around Sanctuary was Daisy. Daisy found two of the Easter eggs. The person who found the second most Easter eggs around Sanctuary was Scooter. Scooter found three of the Easter eggs hidden around Sanctuary. The person who found the most Easter eggs around Sanctuary was Marcus. Marcus found five of the Easter eggs hidden around Sanctuary. Marcus was only in it for the money, because he was a cheap and greedy person.


End file.
